dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shulk VS Sora
Description Two young, powerful wielders with prophecised weapons take the field, but which one will fight another day? Are you feeling it yet? Interlude NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight Sora is Walking In Olympus colosseum. Hades: Alright sora you ready for your foe? Sora: Whatever Bring it on freak!. shulk comes out of the gate when it opens , hades then whispers in his ears that his job is to kill sora and then he will get payed , Shulk nodes his head and agrees. Sora: so your who I’m fighting? Shulk: yeah.... Sora: then hurry up . Shulk: now it’s Shulk time!. shulk and Sora rush at each other FIGHT! 'HERE WE GO!!!' Shulk yells smash and starts hitting Sora with his blade , Sora yells thunder and thunder hits the ground but misses Shulk , Shulk then changes his mode to Speed , Shulk then starts running circles around sora , Shulk then yells air slash and does a uppercut on Sora , Shulk then yells Lighting , the bolt hits Sora , Shulk then Summons Fire and huge flare of fire hits Sora , Sora Tries to heal but Shulk hits him before he has time , Sora then yells Frezze , Shulk dodges and uses his air slash , Sora hen Charges up his trinity Limit , the two rush at each other , Sora starts slashing Shulk with the Keyblade , Shulk uses his reflect And a barrier protects him from the incoming attacks , Shulk then uses the shield and shields himself from any attacks , Shulk then starts slashing Sora , Shulk yells thunder and thunder hits Sora , Sora backsdown from Shulk the two look at each other , Sora then is suddenly surrounded by magic , Shulk looks in surprise , Sora transforms into his final form , the two start clashing weapons , the monado and Keyblades clash , Shulk then yells air slash and slashes Sora in the air , sora then yells Frezze and shoots ice at Shulk , frezzzing him , Shulk Easily breaks out and poisons Sora , Sora uses his Heal and heals from the attack , Shulk then uses his aborbs Soras life power , Shulk then uses his instant death attack , killing Sora . Hades: way to go Shulk! Shulk: I’m really..... Sora then uses tinker bells magic and revives himself , sora then slashes Shulk with his blade,Shulk then uses his light heal and returns to full health , Shulk then uses the power of his blade to have more defenses , Sora starts slashing Shulk with the Keyblade ,shulk then uses his confusion and confuses Sora , Sora starts looking around and asks who am I? , Shulk then yells air slash and cuts off Soras head , killing him instantly , Soras head falls down near hades , hades starts clapping and crying tears of joy , Shulk then asks where’s my money , Hades says it was all a joke , shulk then yells air slash and cuts hades in half , Hades is heard yelling all throughout the arena , Shulk then looks through his dead body and sees no money . Shulk: what a waste of time!. Shulk then runs off to find fiora and the others. DBX! Dbx Winner Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Xenoblade vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Dbx Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Dbx Fights